


Halloween Special

by Silent_So_Long



Series: Vampires in Berlin (aka Ramm-pires in Berlin) [6]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two vampires, and their Halloween costumes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Special

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stand-alone piece that takes place at an indeterminate point in my Vampires in Berlin series; I purposefully tried to keep its exact placement within the ViB timeline as vague and as objective as I possibly could, as I’m already well past Richard and Paul’s first Halloween as vampires (each part of the series happens chronologically, you see. ;P The first story, The Beast in Man, was set in late October/early November, as a point of reference ... ) So really, whatever works best for you, as the reader, and its probably right. *shrugs* XD It’s up to you. It’s all good. 
> 
> Probably unsurprisingly, given my total obsession for vampires, bats and all things creepy and gothic, Halloween is my favourite time of year, which is what prompted me to write this Halloween Special! While there is no known real-life reference to Till actually having an annual Halloween party, this series is severely AU, so I guess it doesn’t really matter, ehehe. (also, unoriginal title is unoriginal, gurrrrrhhhhh!!!)
> 
> And for reference, these are the costumes that Vamp!Paul and Vamp!Reesh are wearing to Till’s party. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Paul’s costume](http://www.ebay.co.uk/itm/Dashing-Vampire-Mens-Fancy-Dress-Halloween-Dracula-Costume-Adult-Outfit-Cape/111463817043?_trksid=p2141725.c100338.m3726&_trkparms=aid%3D222007%26algo%3DSIC.MBE%26ao%3D1%26asc%3D20150313114020%26meid%3D858cce2eed2647e3808e4ce734726430%26pid%3D100338%26rk%3D2%26rkt%3D29%26sd%3D131626333609)
> 
>  
> 
> [Richard’s costume](http://www.joke.co.uk/grand-heritage-count-vampire-costume~24466/?CAWELAID=120130700000111319&CAGPSPN=pla&catargetid=120130700000214701&cadevice=c&gclid=CPKPydGo1MgCFQSVGwodiVMMKA)

[ ](http://s1368.photobucket.com/user/paulchen2/media/poster_from_postermywall_zpsksb2ebhu.jpg.html)

****

Richard shifted uncomfortably as he stared out of the bedroom window, watching as swathes of fog billowed outside, draping the world in a covering of thick impenetrable whiteness, broken only by odd shifting stabs of car headlights carving their way through the thickness far below. Even those headlights struggled to pierce the veil that had fallen across Berlin, barely making an impression; Richard was not surprised to find that those cars that had braved the bad weather were few and far between. Only the buses and the trams continued to run, performing on tight schedules as they were.

He could hear the hissing of bicycle wheels still, and the occasional alarm-sharp ring of a cyclist’s bell, alerting pedestrians to their presence. He shifted again, and felt the odd drag of heavy material against his shoulders, weighing down upon him uncomfortably. He scratched beneath his collar, feeling irritation against his skin starting up, and he snarled a soft curse to himself, grimacing over the thought that it was typical that he would get the itchy costume. 

He turned when he heard soft footfalls behind him, as Paul entered the room on socked feet, and Richard’s discomfort suddenly disappeared in the wake of seeing his lover’s costume. Richard and Paul had been invited to Till’s annual Halloween party, and, as like every other year since Rammstein’s inception, they had been press-ganged into hiring costumes for the occasion. That year, Richard and Paul had decided to dress as the vampires they were, replete with capes and appropriately Gothic wear, yet Paul had been the first to laughingly admit that they didn’t need to buy plastic fangs, when they had real ones of their own. 

Richard had plumped for an elegant costume, replete with a floor-length red-lined cape, white ruffled shirt, wine-red velveteen waistcoat and soft dark trousers. Whilst the costume had looked impressive in the hire shop, he hadn’t expected the cape to be so heavy, nor the shirt so starched and itchy. 

Paul, however, looked more comfortable in his costume, and stunningly handsome, to boot, in Richard's biased opinion. Like Richard, Paul was dressed entirely in dark red and black, except his cape reached down to his knees and was purely midnight black. His shirt was ruffled and open to his abdomen, and the colour of his waistcoat matched that of Richard's. Paul’s trousers were tighter than they’d appeared in the shop, not that Richard minded; it left little to the imagination however, not that Richard needed his imagination to picture what Paul looked like naked. He’d seen his lover’s body on an almost nightly basis for almost twenty years, and so, was used to it. 

“Jesus Christ,” Richard said, as he walked towards Paul, admiring the line of the other man’s hips beneath the hug of his trousers, and the broad curve of Paul’s shoulders holding the cape away from his chest. “Do you know how gorgeous you look, Paul?” 

“I could say the same about you,” Paul said, with a look of admiring lust upon his face as he stared openly at Richard. “You’re looking extra-fuckable tonight, darling.” 

“I don’t feel it,” Richard complained, as he reached up to scratch beneath his collar again. “It itches and the cape’s too heavy.” 

“Come here,” Paul tutted, even as he beat Richard to the chase and closed the distance between them, himself.

He reached up and twisted and manipulated the material upon Richard's shoulders, until the cape lay a little more evenly upon his lover’s body, and thereby reduced some of the drag upon Richard's chest and shoulders. Richard sighed in relief at the transference of weight, as Paul’s fingers brushed at his throat, loosening the collar until it didn’t lay quite so tightly against the other vampire’s skin. Richard felt a second surge of relief as the trapping itchy confines of the shirt collar eased a little, yet his relief didn’t last long. He became distracted by Paul's hands travelling across his chest, strong fingers exploring every dip and curve and swell of Richard's body trapped beneath his vampire costume. 

“Fuck me, but you look good,” Paul breathed, as his hands travelled beneath the cape and squeezed at Richard's butt sharply. 

Paul hummed in appreciation at that, fingers exploring the curve and swell of his lover’s butt and Richard closed his eyes, feeling his lust travelling straight to his dick and making it swell against the front of his trousers. Paul’s chuckle, when it came, was deep and dark and dirty, and Richard could smell his lover’s lust thick and heavy on the air. Richard smiled with fangs showing as Paul lightened his dick alongside his lover‘s, and Richard could feel how hard Paul was, as the other vampire began to rub himself against Richard's clothed cock. 

“See what you do to me?” Paul breathed against Richard, mouth dipping down to lay a harsh bite against Richard's neck, hard enough that blood swelled and beaded beneath cut flesh.

Richard cried out in arousal, as Paul licked the blood away before it could drip down and soil the costume, and his lips closed over the bite, fangs sliding deep into Richard's neck and Richard cried out, louder still, hands fluttering against Paul’s back, ineffectually, but his movements were encouraging, not aimed as deterrent. Paul’s mouth worked at Richard's throat, sucking blood and bruises from Richard's skin and Richard was achingly hard, by the time that Paul had finished, tongue lapping the remnants of blood from his lips as Paul stared at the other vampire, eyes lust-blown and dark, pupils threatening to swallow the misty-blue of his eyes. 

“Please,” Richard said, as he pawed clumsily at Paul's trousers. “Please, Paul, let me fuck you.” 

Paul laughed at that, and his hands were steadying when they laid atop Richard’s clumsily grasping ones, gaze steady despite the blown irises. 

“We’ll be late for the party,” Paul pointed out, even as he guided one of Richard’s hands between his legs and their joined hands began rubbing at Paul’s erection. 

Paul closed his eyes, as he felt the twin pressure against his already hard cock, and it didn’t take long before he was fully erect and aching. Paul shuddered in pleasure against Richard, body arching into his lover’s, as he gave an embarrassing whine of need, loud in the otherwise quiet stillness of their bedroom. 

“Fuck being late for the party,” Richard growled against Paul’s neck. “Fuck Till. And especially, fuck you.” 

Paul could do little more than nod, and dip his head down so that his forehead rested against Richard’s shoulder, the unfamiliar slide of silk strange beneath his skin. He felt Richard’s hands groping at him unsteadily, grappling at unfamiliar clothing, as Richard pried open the fastenings on Paul’s trousers. Paul was a panting mess by the time that Richard managed to pull his trousers down, and Paul grinned when he heard Richard’s curse; Paul had foregone underwear that night, wanting to go commando for a change, as he’d earlier had the sneaking suspicion that Richard might be feeling more than a little aroused at some point during the night. 

He felt the soft slide of Richard’s fingers over and around his erection and his hips bucked up into the other vampire’s touch, a curse breaking free from his lips and wrenched bodily from his chest. Richard laughed, dark and needy, before he began to undo his own trousers. Paul reached up and unfastened Richard's cape, throwing the silky slide of it away and freeing his lover of its heavy, trapping confines. He did the same to himself, and kicked his trousers away, before Richard turned him around, so that Paul’s forearms were braced against the mirror secured to the wall. 

Paul’s gaze skimmed over the blank surface of the mirror, feeling an ache begin deep within himself at the realization that he would not be able to see his lover’s face reflected there any more, would never see what Richard looked like when he climaxed as reflected in the silvery surface of the mirror.

“Fuck,” Richard said, as he, too, belatedly realised their trouble. “Come away from the mirror.”

“I don’t know why we even still have that thing, anyway,” Paul panted, as he turned away from the mirror’s surface.

Whilst his back had been turned, Richard had removed his trousers and now stood with his erection revealed to the light, hard and curling up towards his abdomen; Paul was disappointed that he’d missed it, that his lover’s movements hadn’t been revealed by the mirror. 

“We should get rid of them,” Richard said, but his attention as arrested by Paul’s body. “All of them. Every single mirror we have.” 

Paul nodded, but a sudden grin wiped its way across his face as a sudden idea occurred to him. 

“What?” Richard asked, in sudden alarm. “What have you just thought of? Paul!” 

“Mirrors are useless, to us, but there is something that isn’t,” Paul said, cryptically, as he dived for Richard’s wardrobe and the nestle of boxes held neatly at the bottom.

“What?” Richard asked, in frustration, even as warm realisation filtered into his voice. 

Paul didn’t reply, other than to give a sharp cry of exultation, as he pulled the box he was looking for from the bottom of the wardrobe. Inside the box, was a small digital camcorder, that had been a gift from Olli for Richard's birthday earlier in the summer. Richard hadn’t yet unpacked it, and for some reason it had been stowed in the bottom of his wardrobe, but Paul didn’t know why, and neither, he suspected, did Richard.

“We can film ourselves,” Paul suggested. 

“Like a sex tape?” Richard asked, with a sudden rolling laugh that sounded more in his chest than his throat. 

“Just like a sex tape,” Paul confirmed. “We know we show up on film.” 

“Hmm,” Richard agreed, enthusiastically. “I like it. Let’s do it.”

He waited whilst Paul pulled the camera out of its box, and managed to switch it on, after first finding the batteries that Olli had thoughtfully supplied with his gift. Paul’s tongue stuck from between his lips as he worked out how to use the camera, before he nodded and positioned it on the bedside cabinet, on his side of the bed. He looked up and nodded at Richard, before he positioned himself upon the bed, stomach supported by a pile of pillows. Paul reached up and re-positioned the camera so that it had a wider range and would be more focussed on them both, as Richard found the lube and condoms, and positioned himself between Paul’s legs, after first spreading them a little wider. 

Paul set the camera to recording, before he settled down upon his pillow pile again; he shifted into a more comfortable position and waited, as Richard uncapped the lube. Paul felt suddenly nervous, yet in a good way, butterflies fluttering in his stomach and sending pleasurable shivers up and down his spine, until he felt the first wet press of Richard’s finger against his entrance. He closed his eyes, mouth partially open as Richard pressed in, mind shorting out on waves of pleasure-pain, as the other vampire began to prepare him. He rocked back against Richard’s hand, and heard the other vampire chuckle; he then felt the soft slide of Richard's free hand against the bare of curve of one butt cheek, as the other vampire shamelessly groped him. 

Paul was making senseless incomprehensible mumblings by the time that he heard the condom wrapper tearing and the brief pause as his lover rolled it on. He braced himself as he felt the other vampire’s cock against him, bearing down upon him as Richard eased gently inside him. Paul felt his face turn lax with pleasure when Richard was fully inside him, and he nodded to let his lover know that he was fine, that he was ready. 

Richard sighed in relief as he began to slowly thrust into Paul, eyes closing as he began to find his rhythm; Paul was especially loud that night, every movement responsive, eager and excited, moans leaking past fangs and lips, hand soon moving in time with Richard’s thrusts as Paul began to stroke himself hard. Richard heard that odd hitch-gasp-curse that always preceded his lover’s climax and he thrust harder still, adjusted the angle and Paul’s sudden loud cry told Richard that he’d found the right spot inside his lover’s body mere moments before Paul came, release spilling out across his lover’s palm and the pillow beneath him. Richard's eyes closed and he released with a sigh of relief and a moan of Paul's name, body shuddering with pleasure as he climaxed. 

He eased away and lay beside Paul, one hand reaching up to stroke through his lover’s sex-tangled hair, as Paul peppered kisses against Richard’s eyelids.

“I love you,” Paul murmured between each and every kiss. “I love you.”

“For eternity,” Richard murmured back, with a smile. 

He fell silent, yet was content to remain laying there in Paul’s arms, sharing kisses and lazy caresses; in time, they moved from the bed, to clean up after Paul lazily reminded Richard that they still had a party to attend. 

“We’ll watch that video, when we come back from the party,” Richard said, as he saw Paul holding the camera a few minutes later. “Might prove to be particularly inspiring, y‘know.”

He waggled his eyebrows at Paul, which made the other vampire laugh. In time, they dressed carefully, assisting each other with their costumes, hands and mouths travelling over bodies and faces alike. Eventually they took to the streets, and hopped on one of the trams for quickness, to head for Till’s apartment and subsequent party.

“You’re late,” Till scowled, as soon as he’d opened the door onto the faces of the two vampires. 

“Get over it,” Paul said, as he winnowed past the bigger man with a wide grin that crinkled the skin around his eyes. 

Till huffed, yet Richard could see that the vocalist was not as annoyed as he was trying to make out; instead, Richard detected relief and even amusement in Till‘s eyes, probably aided by the effect of their costumes. Till, it turned out, had dressed in a werewolf costume, whilst Olli had dressed as a reaper, complete with scythe and billowing black robes. Flake had dressed as a zombie, whilst Schneider had dressed as a pirate.

The evening rolled away into the early hours, with plenty of drinks poured and consumed, whilst horror movies played in the background for ambience; Richard and Paul deigned to drink a thing, having already slaked their thirsts on the way to Till‘s. Till couldn’t have provided them with the blood that they needed anyway, a fact which Flake was quick to point out. Till managed to frighten away some local trick-or-treaters, through sheer size and a well-placed application of a fearsome scowl; they were no longer bothered by sweet-obsessed children after the third repetition of said scowl. The party finished at just after one in the morning, leaving the various band-members to wend their way through still foggy Berlin streets, each to their separate homes. 

Richard and Paul undressed as soon as their bedroom door closed firmly behind them, both glad to be free of their restrictive and oddly uncomfortable costume; in place of fancy clothes, they dressed instead in cosy pyjamas, fluffy socks and slippers, as they settled down to watch the video they’d recorded of themselves, earlier in the evening. Paul was surprised at how well it had turned out, how perfectly they both were framed by the borders of the screen. They watched every thrust, every pleasured expression, heard every groan and curse and utterance of each other’s names, witnessed every caress and stroke of Paul‘s hand upon his cock; both vampires were fully hard before the video had even reached the halfway mark. They didn’t even get to finish watching it, too intent on each other and imminent pleasure to do so. Their love-making that night was hard and fast and their climaxes were noisy, filled with curses and near-screams of each other‘s names, hands grappling and twisting and pinching in possessive and needy caresses, Paul staring up into Richard's face as he climaxed hard across sweaty skin. Richard’s gaze locked with Paul’s upon his own release, love washing through his body ion the heels of his release, love that was mirrored in Paul’s suddenly smiling eyes. 

After their love-making was over, Richard lay beside Paul, cradling his lover in his arms; he closed his eyes and smiled as the other vampire snuggled still closer against him, peppering gentle kisses against Richard’s bared chest. Richard sighed contentedly, and couldn’t think of another time when he’d been happier.


End file.
